


An evening with low-honour Arthur Morgan

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Smut, asshole arthur morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You've been teasing Arthur all week. He's had enough.





	An evening with low-honour Arthur Morgan

“You have been teasing all day, girl!” Arthur slammed you up against the nearest tree, towering over you with a growl in his chest. “All day you have been non-stop, and I’ve had enough!”

With a hand either side of you, he pinned you against the bark with his breath hot on your neck, his eyes locked on yours as he held you firmly in place. It was when you tried to move away that he suddenly forced you back against the tree. “Arthur, you’re hurting me!”

“I’m gonna be doing a lot worse than that if you’re not careful. Now, stand still!” With his hands on your shoulders he held you in place, his mouth attacking your neck, no doubt leaving trails of bruises in his wake. “Every day for almost a week you’ve been showing off around camp. Even Uncle has had his eye on you, and you’ve been wallowing in it. I’ve had enough.”

Without warning, his teeth suddenly latched on to your throat, a smile growing across his face when a moan fell from you. Throwing your head back, you savoured the feel of his teeth and lips grazing your skin, letting out a silent cry when his hands dropped to your hips to slam you against the tree again. “I told you to stand still.”

You instantly surrendered under his grip, sighing heavily when he went back to kissing and nibbling your neck before biting down harshly. It was obvious he loved the small cries you made, biting down again and again just to make you squeal. With his hands firmly on your hips, he pressed himself against you, pressing his already hard cock against you. It only made you melt under his touch. And he noticed.

“You like that? You like what you do to me?” He chuckled darkly in to your ear, breathing heavily down your neck. “You like making my cock rock hard, acting like a whore in heat?”

He bit down on your neck again before pulling away entirely, pressing his hips against you again, letting you feel again just how hard he was.

“I’m not a whore.” You spat at him, moaning silently when his hands suddenly ventured lower to lift your dress.

“Oh, is that so? You sure as hell have been acting like one,” he growled in your ear, his hand finding your heat and his fingers gently brushing against you. “You’re wet like one, too.”

A wicked smirk tugged at his lips and he continued to leave a trail of bruises down your throat while his fingers danced over your heat, teasing your wet cunt. Your head fell forward, resting on his shoulder as your body relaxed against his, your hips grinding against his hand.

“That’s a good girl. You like that, huh? Does that make you feel good?” He questioned you, his free hand suddenly grabbing your face, his fingers and thumb digging in to your cheeks and forcing you to look at him. “I asked if that makes you feel good. If you don’t answer me, I’ll stop.”

“Yes! Yes, it feels good. Pl—please don’t stop,” your eyes locked with his and it seemed to catch him off guard. “Arthur, please don’t stop.”

His smile grew but there was a wicked glint in his eyes as he took a step back to admire the redness he’d left over your neck. “You’re such a good girl when you want to be. But I don’t have time for manners, not now.”

With his hands still on your hips, he forced you to turn around, practically pushing your face in to the bark of the tree you were both under. Placing a hand firmly on the back of your neck and the other unbuckling his pants, breathing heavily as they fell to his ankles with a loud thud.

“I’m going to make you think twice about teasing me, girl.” He growled in your ear, his hard cock free from their restraints and resting against your thigh. “You’re going to regret ever frolicking around camp and getting me hard around the fire. You want to act like a saloon whore? I’ll fuck you like one.”

A loud scream fell from you as he suddenly thrust himself deep in to you, growling against the back of your neck as you cried out. His size always shocked you, he filled you up perfectly and he stretched you in all the right ways. Before you could adjust to his size, he was sliding out and forcing himself back in again, his cock already dripping in your juices.

Biting back a scream, his fingers tangled in your hair and pulled your head back as he leant forward, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he fucked you harder and harder, faster and faster. It was when your legs began to weaken that his free arms wrapped around your waist, holding you up against him, his hips slapping against your ass over and over.

“Holy fuck, I love how tight you get…” he purred in your ear, his breathing erratic as he thrust even deeper. “You’re such a good girl, such a good girl…”

He held you tightly, refusing to let you move as he had his way with you. At this point, you were a screaming wreck, close to cumming on him. Your knees were getting weaker and your hips were beginning to tingle as he brought you close to the edge, your eyes rolling back as you moaned loudly. Any sense of dignity you had was long gone, it felt far too good to keep quiet any longer. And you could tell that he adored the way you moaned for him, whimpering with every thrust.

It was when his thrusts became much more irregular and inconsistent that you were pushed over the brink, your orgasm washing over you in waves as his hips suddenly came to a halt, still buried deep inside you as he filled you with him cum. He grunted and growled in your ear, pulling a scream from you when his teeth suddenly latched on to your neck again as he rode out his own climax.

You both remained still for a moment, his teeth sinking in to your neck with your face still pushed in to the tree as he slowly pulled himself from you.

“For someone that refuses to be called a whore, you sure look like one from here. And it’s a damn pretty site.” He grinned smugly as he pulled up his pants and buckled them, taking one last look at your cum stained cunt before lowering your dress again and pulling you to your feet.

It was with one hungry lustful kiss hat he turned on his heel and headed back to camp without another word.  


End file.
